With advances in communication technologies, electronic devices supporting various functions have become a necessity of modern life. Electronic devices have evolved into multimedia communication appliances that can provide voice call services, data transmission services, and other supplementary services. For example, such an electronic device may receive a broadcast or multicast signal to play back a video or TV program.
An electronic device may send data to another electronic device through wired or wireless communication such as Bluetooth or 3G mobile communication. For example, the electronic device may connect to a wearable device for data exchange through short-range communication.
Meanwhile, an electronic device may activate a specific application according to a motion detected by a sensor. For example, a wearable device worn by a user may activate a specific application (e.g., a clock application) responsive to a detected gesture of the user. However, when a wearable device activates a specific application according to only a detected gesture of the user, the application may be activated accidentally in response to an unintended gesture or accidental movement of the user. This may cause false detection of the user's intentions and increase current consumption due to unintended application activation and execution.